I Can't Keep a Stiff Upper Lip Anymore
by Grantly-Is-Wise
Summary: My guess at what happens after episode 10. When Kim turns to Tom for advice, Tom gets a bit more than he bargained for when Max gets angry. features Kim, Tom, Max, Josh, Rachel and the other characters will make an appearance. A bit of Rhris as well.
1. Kim's Nightmare

It felt to Kim like she'd only just managed to drift off to sleep when the baby started wailing again. Looking to the clock beside her bed, she read it at 3:06am. Picking up Max Junior she started shushing it "What's the matter, eh?" The baby had her big brown eyes and tight curls. In fact there wasn't much to tell who the father was.

Then in the doorway of her bedroom appeared Max Tyler, the man who she once loved until she discovered the shocking truth about who he really was. Yet he stood there in her house looking at his son with almost kindness (if it was possible) in his eyes. "Come on Max Junior" he said snatching his baby off Kim, "I want to show you something." Kim followed Max and her son out the bedroom; it seemed they weren't really paying much attention to her.

Kim was really confused when she stepped out her room and into Rachel's office. Max sat his son in the baby chair which was where Rachel's chair usually was. Since when had there been a baby chair there? She turned around to see Phillip stood next to the filling cabinet. Max charged towards smacking Phillips back against the cabinet. "Aw. What's the matter Ryan, Miss Campbell not here to save you?" Phillip whimpered. Kim wanted to help, she really did, she couldn't just stand there and watch Max beat up Phillip. She couldn't move anymore, it was like she was stuck to the floor. "Max, stop it. Please" a familiar begged. It was Rachel, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Max laughed and the baby started to laugh with him. "Come on Max Junior" he said pulling him out of the baby chair and exiting the office. Kim couldn't handle it- her baby was as bad as Max. She fell to the floor and started to sob...

Kim sat up from her nightmare suddenly, breathing heavily, sweat running down her face. She quickly legged it to the bathroom before she was sick. She really didn't know how much more of this she could take.

**Reviews please. Be honest and tell me if it was really rubbish. x**


	2. First Day Back

**Sorry it's been a while. Here is chapter ones a bit random but its building up to something. Plus I felt I had to put a bit of Rhris in as I love them so much. Enjoy.**

Tom's blue car pulled up into a free space in the school car park. When Tom removed the key from ignition Rose, Sambucca, Denzil and Josh all piled out. Denzil legged it quickly into school and Sam went over to her best mate Lauren who was eying up Josh much to Sam's disgust. With a quick peck on the cheek and a "See ya later, love" Rose was off to the canteen, smiling about how her and Tom's break wasn't really happening.

"Have a good day Josh" Tom said to his son.

"Yeh I will... um see ya later" Josh replied, paying more attention to Lauren than Tom.

"Oh and I was thinking, maybe we could go and see your mum. You know since you didn't get to see her over Christmas"

"No!" yelled Josh, obviously shocked that his dad had suggested such a thing. "Do you think I want to see that evil, lying bitch? You know why I didn't see her over Christmas, because I didn't want to!" He stormed off.

Tom sighed. Honestly, teenagers! He couldn't help but feel guilty. Josh and his mum use to be really close before he'd met his dad, and now they hadn't seen each other for weeks.

"Morning Kim"

"Oh um... morning Steph" replied a dreary Kim.

"Had a night out or something? It's alright drink is the best therapy for a broken heart. I should know."

"Yeh that's it" replied Kim she thought she could get away with that for now. She'd have to be careful though, she'd start to get a reputation too soon. "Well I think we're in for a very interesting term" said Kim trying to change the subject.

"Ooooh yes especially you on the management team.

"What do you mean?" she quizzed It wasn't like Steph to take an interest in anything like that.

"Well let's just say that Rachel and Chris will have been seeing a lot each other in the holidays. If you know what I mean" Steph said leaping at the chance for gossip. Kim just rolled her eyes. Honestly, Steph and her wild stories!

Chris and Rachel walked into the office. Chris was smiling in his little lovestruck way. The night he had last night was more than enough to make up for the fact that he was back at work after such a relaxing holiday.

"At 10:00 there is an exam moderator to check the year 10's English coursework because of that department's history. I've asked Tom to get Amy Porter and Siobhan Mailey to greet them and take them round the school. We also have Helen Hopewell's replacement coming in. I have to leave at lunch today for a meeting with the LEA regarding whether or not it's a good idea to get a new Executive- but we all know what the answer is for that... Chris are you even listening?!"

"What? Yes of course."

"Mmmmmm I'm not too sure about that" she murmed locking her hands round Chris's waist. He responded by kissing her on the lips.

"You know" he said "You are dead sexy when you're stressed"

"Well then, you're in for a good term." She replied, pulling away and sitting behind her desk.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes you can get rid of that" she signalled to Max's name tag on her office door. Chris tore it off with the same hand he used to punch Max.

Tom entered the staffroom. Grantley was sat on a chair reading a newspaper, looking very displeased to be back again after a nice holiday. Jo and Ruby were in the kitchen making coffee.

"Alright ladies" he said to joining them. They both looked up and gave him a smile. "Did you do anything nice over Christmas then?"

"Quite surprisingly, yes. Me and John spent most of it in our new stuffy flat and we had to get the turkey from supermarket, but it was alright." Ruby replied. Tom was a bit confused, where else do you get turkey from?"

"Yes well I made the mistake of inviting Steph for Christmas dinner with my family. She had me singing the power of love to them!"

"She really didn't like them that much?" asked Tom cheekily sending Ruby in to snorts of laughter.

"Hilaaaarious Tom, you're so funny!" replied Jo sarcastically.

"Sorry I just can't help it!" It was clear all the tensions from the beginning of last term were gone with Max Tyler.

Kim heard a knock on her art room door

"Come in" she called. Michaela White appeared in the doorway. "Oh Michaela. What can I do for you?" It wasn't like Michaela to come for pastoral care willingly.

"Miss Campbell, I was wondering if it would be possible if I could go to Lindsey James' trial? You know because we're mates and that now, and her mums got to give evidence so there won't be anyone to sit with Em."

"To be honest Michaela, I think Miss Mason is already going with her." Kim started. "But I'll see what I can do if you promise me that the reason you want to go is to support Lindsey."

"Oh God. Of course that's why miss. It's dead horrible what her dad was doing to her. I feel bad for all the gang stuff- I wish I'd of known what was wrong with her." Michaela added before walking off to class.

This made Kim think. She might feel better if she told someone she was pregnant. It had to be someone she could trust not to tell anyone, so that ruled out Steph. She didn't want to put all this on Rachel who was just starting to move on from what Max had done to her. There was Grantley- hmmm maybe not! That left Tom. Tom was good friend and she could trust him to keep it quiet. Kim headed towards his classroom

**The action starts next chapter. Please, please review because it's very encouraging. x**


	3. Heart to Heart

**Here's chapter 3. I wanted to update while the idea was still in my head. This is where the story starts properly. Enjoy x**

_Georgia, I'm trying but he doesn't wanna c u. mayB if u cum 2 mine tomoz and surprise him he mite change his mind._

_Tom x_

Tom clicked send on his phone. He wasn't giving up, even if he was still incredibly mad with Georgia. He got back to his lesson planning. He didn't have much time to do this sort of thing since he'd become head of English and he had a meeting with that exam moderator in half an hour.

There was a light knock in the door and an anxious Kim entered. "Tom is this a bad time? If it is I can come back another time."

"No of course not. What's up?" Kim sat on one of the desks and Tom joined her.

"It's just, I can't keep it in anymore. It's doing my head in." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What is it darling? You know you can tell me anything." He put a friendly arm around her.

"Tom, I'm pregnant." Those words always made him freeze. They did when Lorna had said them, when Izzie said them, and when Chlo said them. Now Kim was telling him.

"It's Max's and I just don't know what to do." The tears poured out her eyes and rolled down her face. Tom held her close.

"Hey come on. I'll help you out. Whatever you need." Tom said sympathetically.

"It's just I'm the head of pastoral care. How can I help the kids when I'm in this state myself?"

"It's not your fault. You thought you knew Max."

"Tom. Everyday I have this thing growing inside of me it reminds me of him and what he did. I just want to get rid of it."

"Do you mean that?" Tom asked feeling he knew where this was going.

"Yes. I can't do this Tom. Can you, can you come with me?" she asked with little hope he'd say yes. Tom wasn't sure. He remembered how angry he'd been when Lorna got an abortion without telling him. This was a different situation. He didn't want Kim to go mad all alone. He said he'd help.

"Yes sure I will. I do think however that you need to tell Max. Even if he is evil he still deserves to know."

"Thankyou Tom" said Kim wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She really was grateful that she had a friend like Tom she could trust. She was scared though. How on Earth would Max take the news?

**More coming soon. Reviews encourage me to write. x**


	4. An Eye For An Eye

It was nearly the end of the day, and Chris, Rachel and Kim were sat in a management meeting.

"I have something to ask actually" said Kim. "Michaela White came to see me earlier. She was wondering if she could attend Lindsay James' trial.

"Umm ok" replied Rachel. "I suppose she was there last time, and at least she had the decency to ask this time. I'll get on the phone to Mrs James."

"Right it's just they seem to be getting on. I mean I thought those two could always be quite... Chris will you stop rubbing your foot up my leg!!" Kim yelled. Chris instantly went red, sending Rachel into a fit of the giggles

"I am very sorry Kim. I was meant to be doing it to Rachel." It went awkwardly silent.

"You know what; I think we've discussed everything that needs discussing." Rachel darted in quickly.

"Yeh I have some books that need marking or test tubes that need washing, or something." Chris left the office and headed towards his classroom.

"Kim, do you want to go for a drink tonight? Just us, so we can have a catch up."

"You know what Rachel, I really would." She replied with a smile.

"Kim is everything alright? You can tell me anything."

"Everything's fine Rachel. See you at 8.

Tom parked his car outside the surgery. He wanted to make sure Kim was absolutely positive about what she was doing.

"Kim are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" was all she said. They both got out of the car and entered the surgery. As Kim went into the room, she knew there was no going back, and although she thought she should feel relieved she didn't. She felt scared.

Kim appeared from the room a while later.

"How did it go?" Tom asked, panicking that she wasn't alright.

"It was fine Tom" she replied.

"Oh thank God. Do you want a drink?" He was relieved.

"No that's OK you get off home. I need to talk to Max"

"OK. Good luck with that

Tom returned home to find Josh sprawled across the couch watching playboy TV.

"I didn't even know we even had that channel!" Tom said making Josh jump out of his skin. Dam! His dad had caught him in the act. At this point his mum would have given him a lecture about respect for women, but his dad couldn't say anything since he was too busy gawping at the girls.

"Why don't you put the football on or something?" asked Tom getting a beer out the fridge

"Alright dad." Tom joined his son on the couch.

"Didn't think you'd be into plastic girls. I thought Lauren Andrews was more your scene!" Josh threw a pillow at him.

"Shut it yeh. Sambucca would kill me if I went anywhere near her."

"Alright" laughed Tom.

_DING DONG_

Kim was worried about how badly Max had took the news that she'd got rid of his baby. He'd screamed and shouted for a bit before leaving. God knows where he'd gone. She hated to think. She tried not to worry about it. She just wanted a care free evening with her mate.

Tom opened the door to Max. He instantly filled with fear.

"Max, what can I do for you?"

"What gives you the right to tell Kim that it's ok to kill my baby?"

"I didn't. She made that decision herself." Max swung a punch at Tom, and Tom responded. The two men continued to attack each other when Josh ran over to help his dad who was starting to struggle.

"Josh get out the way." Tom shouted blood running out his nose. He didn't. Max's fist flew out smacking Josh hard, knocking him over onto the hard concrete. Josh knocked himself unconscious. Max ran off pleased now Tom's kid was hurt. Josh just lay in Tom's arms, his head bleeding.

**So will Josh survive? Will Max get caught? How will Kim react? Will I get tomorrow of school? (Hopes). Please review xx**


	5. From Bad to Worse

**I have tried to do a little research into brain damage and comas, but I'm not a medical expert, so please forgive me if anything is incorrect. Oh and I noticed that the chapters were all in one instead of the lines I put in- if anyone could tell me how to sort that out it would be much appreciated. x**

A coma. He was in a coma. Tom couldn't believe it, an hour ago they'd been watching footie and now Josh was in a coma. That word kept going through his head. He was angry, of course he was angry. Max should be the one with a fractured skull. He should be the one lying there unconscious, wrapped up in tubes, not Josh.

Georgia sat next to him with her head in her hands. She couldn't look at her perfect little boy without crying. Lying there he looked so lifeless. She had even asked Tom how it had happened. All she could think about was what she had heard about comas. She remembered seeing this thing once about head trauma. If they don't move their eyes in the first 48 hours then there's little chance they'll survive. This couldn't be happening.

Kim entered the pub to find Rachel sat at a table with two glasses of wine. She hadn't drunk since she found out she was pregnant, and to be quite honest, she felt she needed it after all the stress today had brought to her.

"Hi Kim." Rachel called out to her friend.

"Hello Rachel" Kim replied taking of her coat and placing it over the back of her chair. She sat down and took a big swig of wine. Ahhh that was good. Rachel watched with interest. Kim was stressed. Again! She was worried about if it had something to do with her and Chris.

"You know what happened in the management meeting earlier." She started.

"What? Michaela White going to Lindsay James's trial?"

"No, um, me and Chris."

"Oh right. Well I'd keep an eye on him. He had his foot right up my leg" she said trying to laugh it off.

"Oh God I know" she said joining in with the laughter. "I promise you though Kim, we have had a little chat about that kind of thing at work"

"Honestly Rachel. You and your professionalism. Have a bit of fun. Chris certainly isn't a bad catch. Must say I'm a bit jealous." She added in a jokey way.

"Competition. My Goodness! Well may the best woman win. Though I wouldn't get your hopes up Campbell! He says he fancies me."

"Oh we'll see. We'll see, Mason!" By this point they were in fits of laughter. Kim was so happy that they could be friends again. She's nearly lost Rachel and she felt so bad about it.

With one hand Georgia was holding Josh's hand and the other was holding Tom's. They were both hopeful. Josh's eyes were flickering every so often and the doctors said from his reactions, that he was able to hear and sense things. They said he should recover. Of course he would.

"Georgia. I am so sorry. I tried to stop him getting involved" it was the first time one of them had talked in half an hour.

"Tom. What happened? I don't understand how a fight could have ended like this. "

"It shouldn't of. It should be me lying there because Max smacked me off the concrete. Not him. He's just a kid."

"Tom if I know you, then I know you will of done everything you can to protect him." She replied putting her head on his shoulder. She trusted him with Josh. He wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"I'm sorry I need to call someone" Tom apologised taking his phone from his coat pocket and leaving the room.

"Anyway, so we got in the taxi and started kissing- out of the view of Steph Haydock obviously."

"Wise idea."

"Yes well you learn from experience with her. Once she finds out the bloody kids will know!"

"You know I don't doubt it one bit Rachel. Still it could be worse."

"Really what do you mean?"

"Well, it could of been Grantley that punched Max" she suggested sending them both into snorts of laughter.

_Ring Ring_

"Sorry Rach can I answer this?" she apologised, getting her phone out her bag. " Tom what's the matter?...Tom tell me what's happened... um ok, but what's happened... Tom, Tom?" Kim closed her phone obviously confused by her conversation with Tom. Come to Rochdale General Hospital. But why?

"What was that about" asked a slightly concerned Rachel.

"I really don't know, but I think we need to go to the hospital"

Tom went back to the intensive care unit where Josh was lying. From outside the room he could hear Georgia talking to someone.

"You know, I really don't think Tom would do that. He says he was fighting someone and Josh got in the way." Tom stopped in his tracks. They were blaming him for Josh's injury. He could understand why as well. No-one else was there apart from Max and Josh. They didn't know Max was there and it wasn't like Josh could tell them what happened.

He started to run down the corridor as fast as he could go. He had to hide. He tripped over a load of hospital equipment and went flying across the floor. The policeman in the room heard the clatter and came running out. He caught him. He pulled Tom's hands behind his back and handcuffed them.

"Tom Clarkson you are under arrest for the suspected assault of Josh Stevenson..."

"What!" tom yelled in horror.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

With that the policeman dragged Tom into the back of the police car.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! Please review x.**


	6. Drawn Apart

**The reviews for the last chapter really made me smile. Thankyou very much. **

Kim and Rachel raced into the hospital desperate to find out what was the matter with Tom. Kim remembered the strop Max had left her house in earlier that evening and said a silent prayer that he hadn't done anything to Tom. Rachel went over to the reception to find out where Tom was.

"Hello we're looking for Tom Clarkson, could you possibly tell us where he is?" asked Rachel.

"Do you know why he's here?" asked the nurse receptionist.

"I don't" replied Rachel a little disappointed with the lack of information she had about why Tom could possibly be in hospital.

Just then a distressed Georgia came into the reception area and bumped into Kim.

"Oh I'm sorry." She muttered. "Hey, aren't you Miss Campbell from Josh's school?"

"Yes. Mrs Stevenson?" she questioned hoping to get an answer from her.

"Oh my God I can't believe this happening. Josh is in a coma, and they're blaming Tom, and I know it wasn't him, he just wouldn't do that" she said between sobs.

"Shh shh. It's ok why don't you take me and Miss Mason to him and we'll have a chat. Where's Tom?" she asked trying to calm Georgia down at the same time.

"They arrested him"

Tom sat waiting to be questioned. He couldn't believe anyone would think he'd hurt Josh. He'd be out soon though. Then he could return to the hospital to be with his son. He knew Kim would probably be there already comforting Georgia. He just had to tell the police about Max and then he could go.

"Mr Clarkson, can you run through the events of this evening that ended in your son in hospital?"

"Well I'd just returned home after... um... going out with a friend." He couldn't tell anyone about Kim and the abortion, besides it wasn't important.

"Can you give us the name of your friend?"

"Yes. Kim Campbell."

"What time did you return?"

"About 7:00"

"What happened when you were at home?"

"Me and Josh watched telly until we heard a ring at the door. It was Max. He came in and started punching me, so I started back. I didn't see Josh come over. Max swung out and hit Josh. Josh smacked his head off the concrete and Max ran off.

"Who is this Max?"

"Max Tyler. He was the Executive Head at Waterloo Road, the school where I work."

"So you deny all charges?"

"Yes" said Tom desperate to get out of the station. That didn't seem to be happening. Two policemen took him back to a cell.

Kim watched Josh, connected to all this medical equipment, so small and bruised. This was her fault. Max had done this to get revenge. Rachel had her arm around Georgia who couldn't stop crying, especially since Tom had been arrested. According to the doctor Josh was improving and he might wake up sometime soon. Georgia couldn't wait for that moment. She just wanted to hold her boy and tell him everything would be ok.

Rachel could only imagine what Georgia was going through. She didn't believe Tom could have done this. No way. Kim seemed intent it was Max that had done this. Rachel just didn't know. A doctor came into the room. He told Kim and Georgia that they needed to go to the police station. They went reluctantly.

"Miss Mason. Look after him, please." Begged Georgia not wanting to leave her son.

"I will" Rachel promised with a sympathetic look.

**I know its short, but there will be lots of action and shocks in the next two chapters. Thanks x**


	7. Forgotten

**This is going to be an action packed chapter to make up for last night's random rubbish!**

Kim sat in the interview room. She wanted to help Tom, she really did. All she could do is say what she knew. She'd spent the evening Tom and he was fine and was looking forward to spending time with Josh. She'd get Max into it if she had to. She didn't want to though. It was about proving Tom's innocence, which should be easy. He was innocent.

Rachel watched the 14 year old boy lie peacefully.

"Josh" she started. She wanted to talk to him. She was reminded of the time she lay in a coma for a week after the fire. People didn't believe she could hear them, so she spent a week in silence, so lonely. All she wanted was to know was what was going on. Maybe Josh felt the same, going mad inside his own head.

"Look this is difficult. I don't know if you remember how you came to be like this. You had a knock to the head because you were thrown off the floor. The police have arrested your Dad, but I don't think it was him. Well you know who it was." She hoped that was enough for him. He blinked again and started to stir. His heart monitor beeped faster, picking up at an incredible speed.

She knew she hadn't helped Tom at all. All they'd done was twist every word she said. She'd probably made it worse. She had brought Max into it in the end. There was no other way. They still didn't look convinced though. Tom hadn't been released. She came out to Georgia, who for some reason looked delighted.

"Kim, Miss Masons just called. Josh is awake."

"The hospitals just called your mum. She's on her way. " Rachel told Josh, trying to calm him down from all the tests the doctor was doing. Josh was plain confused. Who was this woman talking to him and why were these doctors sticking needles in him?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked. The doctor stopped and looked instantly worried. He couldn't remember his Headteacher. That was a bad sign.

"Josh I think we're going to have to run a few tests. With cases like this it's quite usual for the sufferer to get amnesia."

"What? He can't have amnesia. His Dad needs him" Exclaimed a horrified Rachel.

"My Dad? I don't have a Dad."

Kim and Rachel were both silent in the car on the way home. Tom's greatest source of defence didn't even know who he was, Tom was spending the night in a cell, and Max was out there probably still raging with anger. It was all her fault. She'd done everything by the pastoral care book and everything was still a mess. Contrary to what she'd though earlier that evening, it was going to be another sleepless night.

Rachel got home at half twelve. She threw her car keys to the side and slung her coat over a hook. On her phone she had a couple of texts from Chris. She remembered that he didn't have any idea of what was going on and they'd have to find a replacement head of English first thing. That would be fun; it would probably end up being Grantley in his old job again. Rachel was concerned. Tom was in prison for something she just knew he wasn't capable of doing, least of all to Josh. Chlo and Mika would have to find out, and Rose. Rose would be devastated; Rachel knew how much Tom had helped her last year. Kim seemed to know more than she was letting on to. She was so certain Max had done it, just like Tom was. How could she possibly know that?

Tom sat in his cell all alone. He'd had a call from Georgia. A silent tear welled up in his eye. He'd been so close to knowing Josh and now it was gone. Maybe it was for the best. They could start again without the lies. Yeah that was likely- Josh would love to see his psychotic criminal father whose fault it was apparently that he couldn't remember a massive chunk of his life.

Max sat on the corner of Kim's street- the same he did every night- with a bottle in hand. He was so in love with her. He'd had to this, hadn't he? He felt regret. He had to hide it. He told himself Tom deserved everything he got, like Rachel had. But then, he'd lost his job last time. Josh had looked in a very bad state when he ran. He knew it was wrong. He deserved what Kim had done to him. As if she's want half a monster growing inside her. A silhouette slowly approached him, very cautiously she called out.

"Max?"

"Kim"

**I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I'll work it out. Reviews appreciated x. **


	8. Make Me a Promise

**I was going to update the other day, but then I started watching this 90's sitcom with Eva Pope and John Simm in it and I was absolutely piddling with laughter at it. Anyway not many chapters left, so enjoy x.**

She watched him suffering in his own head. Good she thought, finally receiving his just deserved. She turned go round to go back in her house. That would probably be the best thing to do, since she could smell alcohol on him and she'd seen how aggressive he could get. She turned back around. Was it possible that she could still love him? There was a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Regret. That was new.

"Kim" he called again. "Please you can walk away and leave me, but tell me, what happened to Tom and Josh?"

Maybe she was right. It could be regret. Well the regret he had now was going to be nothing compared to the pure guilt and awfulness he would feel, when he knew the scale of damage he had caused.

"Josh is in an ICU going under tests for amnesia after being unconscious for 5 hours." That hit Max quite hard. A kid in an intensive care unit. That didn't make him feel better about the fact he'd lost his own kid. "And just to make you feel even better about yourself, they've arrested Tom on suspicion of assaulting him." He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Tom. Why Tom?" he stammered.

"Because since Josh can't remember and you're obviously not going to hand yourself in, it's pretty clear who the main suspect is. Isn't it?" She looked angry. She couldn't believe he could sit there and say nothing. What kind of a monster was he?

"Kim. I'm sorry."

"SORRY!!" she finally exploded. "You lied to me. You made my best friends life a misery. You pushed a kid against a filling cabinet. You were off on a mad streak, almost killing a kid, when I need you most, and you expect me to believe that you're sorry." Her voice began to crack as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Your right. I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"I think you should disappear off the face of the Earth" she intercepted.

"Yes I know. This time I won't make mistakes. I love you. I promise" he begged at her feet

"You promise, you promise, you promise. That's all you ever do Max." Some of the neighbours were peering out the window, wondering who was making all this noise at such an ungodly hour. "If you really do love me Max, and you want me to believe that you've changed, then you are gonna have to prove it."

"How?" he asked tentatively. This wasn't going to be something simple. Last time he had to get divorced. What would it be now?

"You are going to hand yourself into the police. If you have truly changed then you wouldn't let an innocent man suffer. Would you?" she continued despite Max's slight look of protest. "I'll be at Rochdale Police Station tomorrow at lunchtime. If you are there then I know you're different. If you're not... Well I don't know." She said before turning round and entering her house.

Max had to think. He had 12 hours left till the time Kim had said. He had a big decision to make...

**Don't worry I promise Max and Kim will not be getting back together because that would just be wrong. There won't be another update for a while as I'm off singing this weekend. Reviews please x.**


	9. In the Morning

This is now the next morning. Sorry it's been so long. I hope it's worth your wait. x

Rachel slammed the phone down. That call to the LEA requesting a supply for Tom had proved not worth making. She'd just have to persuade one of the other teachers with a drink or something.

"Morning Rachel" called Chris striding into her office. She'd found her victim- he would probably be the easiest to convince.

"Good morning" she replied seductively sliding towards him. She locked her hands round his waste and sucked on his lip. He responded by kissing her passionately and she started to run her hands through his hair, he wrapped his securely around her body. They eventually pulled away.

"Now Christopher I need you to do me a very big favour."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Well as you know Tom's not available to teach, so if you could get his classes covered that would be a great help"

"Of course" he replied letting go of his girlfriend and heading to the door of her office.

* * *

The year 10's slumped into their French lesson which was always a bit tedious first thing in the morning. Sambucca Kelly slouched in her usual seat next to her best mate Lauren. Amy paraded in looking smug about something as usual

"Hey Siobhan you'll never where Josh is." Said Amy, slyly making sure Sam could hear her.

"No, what?" she didn't really care what it was; she was too busy watching Luke who had an empty seat next to him.

"Clarkson got pissed and threw him on floor, and then he smacked his head proper hard and he's like gonna be a retard now." Amy boasted that she knew. Siobhan eyes widened with disbelief.

"Shut it" Sam growled from behind. Trust her to come up with some stupid crap like that.

"Aw Sam. Did your Mum miss Clarkson last night whilst he was busy beating up kids?" she asked mockingly. Sam responded with a clean smack in the face.

"Sam Kelly, cooler now!"

* * *

Chlo sat across the table looking at Tom. She didn't quite know what to say to him about all this. Obviously she believed him when he said he was innocent, but not many others did.

"Tom, I ain't gonna lie to you, this doesn't look good." She said finally breaking the silence. She looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "Is there anyone who could help you at all? Who could prove Max was there."

Tom considered this. Would Kim really want him to go to prison to keep her secret? He promised her though. "No Chlo, it's just my word." He sighed. Chlo looked like she was going to cry, so Tom reached over to hug her. "Look come on darling its going to be alright yeah?" It was weird that he was comforting her.

"I just don't think it's right that you have to sit here while he's out there bashing other kids about."

"Look, you better go and see Izzy yeah? Could you just do me one thing?"

"Sure what?"

"Get Josh's guitar from me house and take it to him at the hospital. He'll be dying without fulfilling his true passion for music" Tom smiled, and received a smile in return from his stepdaughter.

* * *

New spread like wildfire around Waterloo Road and the latest gossip was no exception.

"I can't believe they let a freak like that teach us English."

"Do you think he hits the Kelly's and all."

"I heard he used to beat up Redpath"

"They should ban him from teaching us innit."

* * *

Sam sat in the cooler getting angrier and angrier at this stupid crap. As if Tom would go smacking Josh around. Miss Lipsitt had told what happened last night, and had gone to get her mum. She heard the handle of the door being pushed down and opened, and in the doorway appeared a very tired looking Rose. The bags around her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept in days.

"Love we need to talk about this." Said Rose almost whispering, as she pulled a seat out next to her daughter.

"It a load of rubbish yeah? Toms just off sick and so is Josh"

"Josh is in hospital. Tom is...Tom's...Tom's" she stammered "He's in custordy"

"Why??" Sam stood up using all her force to push down on the table in front "He hasn't done nothing"

"We don't know that love" Rose replied regretfully. She wanted to stick up for her boyfriend, but it was hard. What if it was true? She couldn't have her kids around that, there life had only started to get normal again. She had to do something she really didn't want to do.

* * *

Rachel and Kim stood on duty in the playground. Rachel noticed how distant Kim was, it was like she had something else on her mind other than her job. She was curious to know what it was. It might be important. Rachel's ponderings were disturbed by Aleesha and Danielle.

"Miss is it true Clarksons banged up for battering his kid?" Aleesha asked.

"No, what gave you that idea" Rachel began

"Yeah that's true" Kim intercepted. The 2 girls and Rachel looked stunned. "The thing is though Mr Clarkson didn't do anything to hurt his kid. He wouldn't. It was Mr Tyler." She finally let out. Aleesha and Danielle's jaws dropped to the floor. As if Campbell had just said that.

"That's well bad miss" Danielle shook her head as they walked off.

* * *

The sun was shining through the small cell window and provided a little light for such a dark and damp place. A rather big man with tattoos covering every bit of skin possible sat there watching the smaller man across the cell to him who had his head in his hands.

"You're a sicko. You know dat." The rough looking man spat. Tom briefly looked up at him before returning his gaze to the floor. It hadn't occurred to him that the people inside thought that he had beat up a kid. It hurt. He guessed everyone was right to think what they thought even if it wasn't true.

Time passed without Tom noticing. About two hours later a prison officer came over to the cell.

"Tom Clarkson, you have a visitor. Rose Kelly"

* * *

Rachel followed Kim through the corridors, speeding up as Kim did. When they reached Kim's office Kim went over and stood by the window whilst Rachel slammed the door shut causing her to jump.

"Kim what the hell do you think you're playing at?" Rachel yelled. Kim continued to look out the window. "I know you're on bad terms with Max, but you haven't even seen him..."

"I have" she interrupted.

"Well, um, still. How could you possibly be so certain? Why would he want to do that, eh?"

Kim took in a sharp breath of air. This wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't keep it a secret. She turned and looked her friend in the eye.

"Because I was pregnant and got his baby aborted"

**Reviews x? There aren't many more chapters left now.**


	10. The Truth

**There's 2 chapters left of this story and then I'm going to write something a little different. Thankyou for the reviews for my last chapter. This one is very long. Enjoy x.**

It took a while to sink in. That was after all two very big bits of information. Kim had gone through that all on her own and she didn't feel like she could talk to her about it. It stung Rachel a little that she didn't trust her. There was nothing Rachel could say to her that would mean anything to either of them. A close hug was all she could give to offer comfort. So she did, and they stayed there for at least five minutes. Rachel heard Kim sob quietly onto her shoulder. The whole world stopped for that short amount of time, like they were only ones to ever exist. Eventually she found the words.

"It's alright darling, why don't you tell me everything?"

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" exclaimed a furious Tom who thought things couldn't have been worse than they already were. She couldn't break up with him over this- something that wasn't even true. "Don't you think that I'm innocent?"

"I don't know what I think!" Rose cried back in despair "But what I know is that having a stepfather that's in prison isn't going to be much good for Denzil, but the stick Sambucca's getting off that Amy is unbearable."

"What?" he'd been so wrapped up in himself and Josh that he'd never thought about any of the Kelly's or the mess that he'd probably of left the English department at Waterloo Road in.

"People are saying stuff Tom. Things that aren't true, but everyone believes." She told him worriedly.

"Like what?" he quizzed his panic plainly starting to surface.

"Like you hit me, you hit the kids, you used to hit Izzie."

"No!" he cried, he couldn't ever do that. "Please Rose, you've got to help me out here."

"I'm sorry Tom" she whispered before walking out the station without taking a look back at her broken ex-boyfriend.

It was a hard story to tell because so much had happened, even if it was only in 24 hours, yesterday morning seemed like a lifetime ago. Rachel sat next to her holding her hand and giving her a supportive smile. She had to tell her the whole ordeal starting from the minute she found out she was pregnant till right now when they were sat in her office.

"I thought I was pregnant on the last day, so I took a pregnancy test and it confirmed it. After what I discovered about Max that day I just didn't know what to because I thought I could trust him and he would help but it turned out that I didn't know him at all." She paused. "I tried to forget about it. I went to my mum's over Christmas and we had a good time. I felt a bit better, but she worked out I wasn't drinking and she questioned me and the reality returned. I started having these nightmares, just stupid ones when I think about them now, but they scared me. You know what I mean?" she asked highly doubting it.

"Yes I know exactly what you mean" she replied remembering her own experiences from being in hospital after the fire. Kim smiled, this was becoming easier, why hadn't she talked about this to Rachel before?

"The one I had the night before school started was the worst, that's when I decided it couldn't continue and I had to do something about it. I always tell the girls that come to me saying they're pregnant to talk about it with someone they trust." Rachel looked down. So she didn't trust her?

"Rach, you know I trust you, it's just you seemed so happy having your school back and being with Chris, and I didn't want to spoil that by bringing Max back into things"

Rachel suddenly felt awful, all this to make her feel good "Oh Kim, I'm so sorry you felt like that."

"Don't be. I caused you so much grief with Max last term that you deserve to be happy. I hadn't seen you this happy since you and Eddie were together. That's why I talked to Tom because I don't really know any of the John Fosters staff that well, Grantley's not really known for his sympathy, nor Steph for keeping gossip quiet, so that just left him. He was really nice about it, considering his past experience. He tried to persuade me against it, but still came and supported me and held my hand."

"Wait a minute" Rachel interjected. "You had an abortion last night?"

"Yes, just before I met you in the pub." Rachel was shocked she had had absolutely no idea that Kim was hiding something like this while they laughed and drank.

"I was keen to just get out and forget everything that happened, but Tom told me that I should tell Max what had happened" she took in a sharp breath of air and closed her eyes while the memory of Max's rage filled her mind. "As you guessed he got very angry. He shouted a bit. Chucked a couple of bits of furniture and slammed the door as he left. That's when I left the house to go to the pub."

"Max and his anger, so I'm guessing that when he went round to Tom's" Rachel suggested

"Yep"

"I wish you'd told me Kim. I don't suppose there's anyway you can track Max down, because I'm really sorry to have to do this to you, but you need to go to the police." Kim looked across at the clock, 11:45, oh God. Kim had kept a stiff upper till now, but she could feel it beginning to tremble with fear that she meant nothing to Max and he wouldn't be there. The lip began to shake uncontrollably as tears started to pour out her eyes. Rachel pulled into another tight hug- there was obviously something else that Kim needed to tell her.

Sam was angry. Denzil had just told her that their mum had broke up with Tom.

"Sam, we heard what happened with Tom." Said Danielle approaching her with Aleesha.

"Its a load of balls ok?" She retaliated fed up of hearing about it.

"We know" Aleesha replied. "That's why we're all doing something about it."

"What?" she asked surprised that everyone had changed their minds all of a sudden.

"Just come up to the common room. Michaela's organising it." Danielle informed her. Sam decided to go, after all it couldn't fail if Michaela was anything to do with it.

Rachel pulled up in the prison carpark. They were running late and Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Kim, I just think you should know if he's not her there are still people that love you very much." They both got out the car and slowly paced in to the building ahead of them. Stood in the reception was no other than Max. Kim's heart speeded. He really meant what he said. He was going to do it. Actually it looked like he already had.

"Kim I promised you." Were his final words before two guards took him away. She watched him until he went out of view, knowing that was last she'd see of him for a while, but struggling to comprehend that he loved her and maybe deep down there was a part of her that would never forget him and the way she felt.

"Well would you look who it is" Rachel remarked as Tom came running across the room to them both.

"Kim! Thank you so much" he said picking her up and laughing. He was so glad to be free at last.

"No, thankyou for everything" she replied laughing.

"I think I'll give you two some space" Rachel excused herself. She walked outside the station to be greeted by a crowd of about 200 teenagers dressed in burgundy chanting the same words

"Get Clarkson out! Get Clarkson out!"

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry that it sounded a bit like Tom was a disliked big brother contestant at the end there, but never mind. There's one more chapter that's going to be a very happy one to make up for the rest of the misery in this fic. Please review x**


	11. Endings

**Here we go then, this is the FINAL update!! Exciting isn't it? Hehe. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter especially considering the corny ending, but if you thought that was bad then read this! Here we go then...**

"Get Clarkson out, get Clarkson out" they continued. Rachel surveyed her own students stood there fighting for the head of English at their school. Some of them even had banners which made her giggle. Sam, Denzil, and Rose Kelly were stood at the front along with Chlo, Mika, Donte, Izzie, Brett and even Janeece. She could see Lauren, Michaela, Paul, Bolton, Aleesha and Danielle close by. She could see Phillip in the crowd with Ros. Most the teaching staff were there, Steph, Jo, Ruby, Chris, even Grantley had put in an appearance. She noticed some of the John Fosters students like Amy, Siobhan, Emily James who had even managed to bring Lindsay with her. Stood at the very edge of the crowd was Luke Pendle with Georgia Stevenson and Josh in a wheelchair.

Rachel stepped out into the sunlight where all the students could see her, and slowly but surely all the students/teachers/dinnerladies/ex-students/family all quietened down.

"So it's Mr Clarkson you want then is it?" she asked signalling to Tom through the glass doors. As he stepped out the doors everyone went mental cheering and clapping, and Bolton started off his famous "There's only one Mr Clarkson"

"Alright you lot? I thought it was a teenagers dream to get their teacher shut in the slammer." He joked. As Kim came out and joined him and Rachel Tom realised how lucky he was to of gotten out of this one. He didn't have much time to reflect on this before the chants of "There's only one Mr Clarkson" started again.

* * *

There was only one way to celebrate Tom's release and that was to go to the pub in true Waterloo Road celebration style. Everyone close to Tom was at there.

Steph, Ruby and Jo were sat at a table with Grantley who was mumbling something cynical about the kids needing practice for prison protests. They were finding his rambling quite amusing- not that it was meant to be.

Sam and Josh sat awkwardly on chairs by the window since they'd been left there by their parents. Josh knew he had a lot of catching up to do- six months they'd discovered which was the day he'd started at Waterloo Road.

"So, do we get on?" he asked desperate to make conversation.

"Nope" was her short reply. She wasn't cooperating with Josh, so he decided to try another question.

"Why not" he asked hoping to get a better answer this time.

"Because" she said "I thought you were gonna take Tom off my mum, but it's ok now because I know you won't."

"How do you know that?" he quizzed.

"Well. Tom's outside now talking to my mum whilst you're stuck in here." She added smugly.

"Fair enough" he smiled causing Sam to smile as well. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Josh just needed a bit of guidance since he'd forgotten a really big part of his life- imagine finding out you have a dad and then forgetting it and then finding out again.

"You know, I've got this mate called Lauren, you used to really like her and she liked you as well"

Mika was talking to Georgia who she'd heard a lot about, but never actually met. Something about her reminded Mika of her own mother, maybe it was just the fact she was a drama teacher, or maybe it was how she was feisty, but fun. Who knew?

Brett and Donte were sitting at the bar sipping on beers. Brett was throwing sarcastic insults at Donte which he wouldn't get when he was sober, never mind after so many drinks. Meanwhile Chlo and Kim were fussing over Izzie who was lying in her chair, but they could see she was drifting off to sleep. Kim had plucked up the courage to tell everyone what had happened and they were all horrified at what she'd had to go through. Chlo told her how much she appreciated Kim getting Tom out of jail, it must have been painful for it. Her mum and Kim had always been good friends.

Chris and Rachel were also sat at the bar, but Rachel was still feeling bad for leaving Kim to suffer on her own for her happiness.

"Rachel it's not your fault" Chris told her for the millionth time.

"Oh, but it is" she argued back.

"Rach, look at Kim and look at Tom they both look happy now don't they?"

"I suppose."

"And Josh has forgotten all the bad stuff between him and his mum, and I think he might just be having a friendly conversation with Sam. Plus if it had been you giving Kim advice I hate to think what would of happened because I really could have done without you forgetting me" he added remembering the last time Rachel gave Kim relationship advice.

"Ok Chris you're right, you're right." She said making him give a fake smug grin. "Now, why don't we go home and you can make me never forget you" she smiled as shook her hips seductively as she walked out the pub. He quickly followed like an excited kid, before Steph stopped them. Apparently it was their turn for karaoke.

* * *

They both knew that there was people waiting to party in the pub, but they needed to talk. Rose regretted that she hadn't believed Tom, and when Kim told her what really happened she felt even worse.

"Tom, I am so sorry" she whispered not wanting to look at him. She was too embarrassed he must hate her now.

"Oh, come here" he replied pulling her into a tight hug. She'd must have been terrified when she'd found out what people were saying had happened, and she reacted in the right way by putting her kids first. That's what he'd always loved about Rose from when she started taking the classes and got the job in the canteen.

"You must really hate me now Tom" she spoke softly. "I'd understand if you never wanted to see again"

"Hey, no he interrupted. Shh now. Rose I couldn't do that, I love you too much." He whispered into her ear.

"There's nothing I can do to put all this crap behind us though. Sam's right I'm going to lose you" she pulled away.

"No I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll make sure of that."

"How?" she asked looking up at him.

"Marry me." He asked, silently praying she would say yes.

"Oh my God, of course you big softy" she laughed with tears welling in her eyes before they kissed. They hadn't always had it easy, but now was the start of an amazing life together.

* * *

Sam and Denzil were ecstatic at the news as Tom had expected, and Josh seemed happy for his dad after he'd talked to him about it. He was going to move back to his mum's for a bit whilst he got to know his dad again. Chlo and Mika were overjoyed that Tom had found someone he really loved. The staff's party mood had tripled and Rachel had bought champagne to share round.

Kim made a speech "Well I must say I know it's been difficult lately but I feel really lucky to have a friend like Tom, and I'm so pleased that he's got Rose because they really are 2 people that love each other and are going to be very happy. I wish you both all the luck in the world. To Tom and Rose."

"Tom and Rose" everyone chorused raising their glass.

The evening went on and so did the party atmosphere.

"Oi Tom" yelled a drunken Steph. "I wanna hear some karaoke" Tom left Roses side and climbed on to the stage.

"Here's a little number for you all"

"Oh no!" sighed Mika and Georgia in unison.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked tentatively

"He's gonna sing Rhinestone Cowboy"

"_I've been walkin' these streets so long_

_Singin' the same old song_

_I know every crack in these dirty sidewalks of Broadway_

Hey come on Georgia. I know you know this one!

_Where hustle's the name of the game_

_And nice guys get washed away like the snow and the rain_

_There's been a load of compromisin'_

_On the road to my horizon_

_But I'm gonna be where the lights are shinin' on me_

_Like a rhinestone cowboy_

_Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo_

_Like a rhinestone cowboy_

_Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know_

_And offers comin' over the phone"_

**So there we go. I hope you've enjoyed reading this, because I've enjoyed writing it. I might do a one-shot sequel on the wedding day if you ask for one in a review. I'm now singing Rhinestone Cowboy to myself because of this lol. Thanks for reading. x **


End file.
